the difference
by thezqueen
Summary: So we all know cammie ran away. for me the return was always ehhh. so i wrote my own. cammie never forgot she is a badass spy and cold as a stone. she knows anything and everythig. being ignored and feeling betrayed how will she fair being back with so-called friends and family? huh, what was that you want to know? the read. *warning* my first story so might possibly suck.
1. the backstory

**authors note at the bottom please read.**

 **disclaimer - i don't own ANYTHING except for the plot. i am a poor pitiful loser that feeds off of ally carter's greatness.**

 **read on….**

I hadn't been home in months. 6 months 23 days 7 hours 21 minutes and 13.45 seconds to be exact. How do I know the exact time you might ask? Oh, well it's quite simple really. I'm a spy. The names Morgan, Cameron Morgan. You might've heard of me. The daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan. The innocent little pavement artist that no one sees. Well not anymore. You see, I ran away. I went to find answers, and I got them. The hard way. I won't go into the gruesome details but short story short I was captured and tortured for 4 weeks. Towards the end of those four weeks i escaped, but not before i checked the database for my friends whereabouts. What i saw broke my heart. Zach, my almost boyfriend, was dating my best friend the british bombshell we call Bex. I stayed there for a second too long the door flew open and I reconnected with who are now my only companions, Grant and Jonas. They helped get out. We met up with Preston (who now knows about spies and was training), who I had been staying with prior to my capture. And now here we are in a helicopter on our way to Gallagher. I'm going to see my old friends. I'm also going to see Bex and Zach. Even thinking his name hurt but I've hardened. I'm a better spy. Some might say even better than the all-mighty Joe Solomon. My mask is impenetrable. I'm different to say the least. We ditched the helicopter in a field and started winding our way to Gallagher. It was afternoon lessons my internal clock told me, perfect, my mom would be in her office. We snuck in so we wouldn't have to deal with the guard shouting that we have returned. We ended up in the deserted hallway, seemingly barren of life, in front of my mom's office. This is the moment, will she forgive me, love me, understand. I didn't know. I was hesitant. I was… sc— no I'm not, nothing can scare me after this summer. I put my mask up. My hand outstretched, I opened the door.

 **omg cholesterol! i can't believe i actually did it. i built up the courage and did it. y'all don't know me but i've always wanted to write a fanfic and i finally have the guts to do it so… yeah. um sorry the writing is crappy. this is a pretty boring chapter basically a little background *coughcough hence the chapter name coughcough* i suck and totally don't expect anyone to read this but hey if you do cool. this is my first story so like positive criticism only my dudes cause like being an jerk is not cool in my book. anyways like please review cause ily and so does that little review button so press it! ok i'll stop annoying you now. sorryyy. binomial.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	2. the return

**authors note at the bottom**

 ***disclaimer: ally carter is the wonderful lady that made these characters so i'm just one of those cool kids that is making my own plot***

 **now on with the story**

 _previously_

 _I put my mask up. Hand outstretched, I opened the door..._

The office was the same way I always remembered it. Oak shelves filled with what looked like ordinary books, but I know for a fact that they held some of the best spying techniques under their cover. The same old couch that I had spent so many Sunday nights on during mother-daughter dinners. The microwave that has had to be replaced more times than I can count because of my mom's horrid cooking. The only difference I could see was in the woman behind this school. The headmistress. My mom. She looked awful. The bags under her eyes were dark and her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying because of me I thought. Why did I always have to bring so much damage wherever I went. Her eyes had snapped up with the sharpness that was always in there, now hidden behind the sadness in her blue depths. Her reaction was delayed to seeing me. She showed signs of disbelief and confusion then happiness and finally anger. She was mad. She then took in the other people behind me and ushered them in before shutting the door her eyes lingering on the one and only Preston Winters before landing back on me. She walked towards me briskly covering the space within seconds. Her eyes were beyond angry, she was furious.

"What the hell were you thinking," she said "you had everyone worrying about you and you didn't even call!"

 _Uh yeah that's kind of the point of running away._

"Look mo—"

"Don't you look mom me. You left. Everyo—"

"I didn't have a choice," I growled, " I needed answers and while I was here we were all sitting ducks."

"I understand that you needed answers but we could've protected you" she said her voice softening.

"No you couldn't. I did the right thing," I explained "I got my answers and i'm a better spy than I was. So I know i hurt you guys and I'm sorry, but i don't regret it." My eyes were hard and cold now my mask holding up. My mother saw this asking "What happened to you baby?"

"I changed. I can give you a full debrief later i need to go to my room" I said.

"Honey," mom started "You need to know that Zach and —"

"I know." I snapped "Just because I left doesn't mean I didn't keep tabs on you guys" my voice softening.

"Okay go ahead and go to your room then," mom said "I love you."

I just nodded, turned around and walked out the door.

 _I don't have any love left, they tortured that out of me in the first week._

 **okie dokie y'all so i know i just posted this story yesterday but i like literally don't have a life so i'm already updating. yay! any ways give feedback but make it optimistic please. i would love some happy criticism! so yeah if you read this ily forever. seriously.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	3. being a bitch

**authors note at bottom**

 **disclaimer - i'm just a leech that feeds off of Ally Carter's greatness and uses her characters for my own plot** *

We walked down the dorm hallway, towards the room I used to cherish as my little corner in the world where I could be myself. Now I could never be myself. No matter what. I'll never be that Cammie who would fret over the tiniest things, freak out about seeing a guy. Nope. Now I'm the new and somewhat improved Cammie. Some might say I'm a bitch, but hey, they're right. I am a bitch now. And if you have a problem with that well, you can go to hell.

Flashback*

"Tell us where it is Cameron, and we won't hurt you" Catherine said.

I scoffed. "Yeah ok, it's not like you've been torturing me for the past 2 weeks."

That earned me a slap. The pain flashed across my cheek, but I just laughed.

"That's all you got? Has poor little Cathy-poo lost her touch?" I asked mockingly.

"You bitch," she hissed " you're gonna get it now."

She turned and stormed out of the room to get some toys for her "little bitch" as she likes to call me, so we can play.

Flashback over*

We know are faced with the oak door that had more security measures than a mall, waiting for our imminent doom. Behind that door my roommates most likely sat, like today was a normal day. Well it sure a hell isn't. I didn't knock, I just twisted the slightly rusted brass doorknob and opened it to give the people inside a full view of me and my crew.

Yes I said crew. I used to have Bex, Liz and Macey, but when I found out they were happy without me, then I moved on and now my crew are the only people I trust. Grant the muscle, code name mr.snuggles. Jonas the brains, code name hacker. Then Preston, he's new to the spy world but is amazing already, disguises is his specialty, code name media man.Then me the Chameleon, I specialize in stealth and speed, but after the summer I am now a top ranked assassin. Yeah I can kill, I mostly use knives but guns are pretty cool too, I guess.

My old friends, people I considered family, looked up and stared. To them I was a ghost, almost like a figment of their imagination. I was nothing to them. Yet they continued to stare. Liz who I'm assuming was studying had dropped her textbook on the ground, Macey had looked up from her magazine (which was a miracle in itself), finally Rebecca and Zachary, who were in a position that could only point to a make-out session that I interrupted. I didn't say anything, I just walked to my old closet packed the rest of my belongings in a suitcase that was on the top shelf. I had taken almost everything with me on my "trip". I picked up the box and turned around walked into the room and was still met with stares.

"Cammie?" I heard Liz asked.

I turned around. "Hey Lizzie"I said with a slight smile. She went to hug me but stopped short when Grant and Pres stepped in front of me. I peered around them and told her.

" Sorry Lizzie I'm no good at hugs anymore. And you two," I scolded Grant and Preston "I don't need your guys' help I can take care of myself."

"Cammieeeee" Grant whined "We we're just trying to protect you."

I heard a scoff we all turned to face Rebecca, who had finally untangled herself from Zachary and faced us.

"What are they, your bodyguards?" she sneered.

"No."

"Well then, it looks like your back, how was your vacation." she asked with fake sincerity.

"Well it was good, but I won't go into details since you were clearly occupied." I turned ushered the guys out. "Liz feel free to stop by the once empty dorm and we can talk." I told her.

She nodded and I looked at the rest.

"Macey," she looked shocked I was talking to her " I'll send Preston by later he wouldn't shut up about you."

I looked at Bex and Zach, my face was stone. I started to walk out but not before saying just loud enough for them to hear.

"I love being a bitch."

 **woo chapter three! 732 words, pretty darn good if i do say so myself. the picture is drew roy as zach. so yeahhh... um check out my other story the only reason. please pleaseee vote and comment!!! i'll love you forever, i swear. jk ily no matter what. but seriously comment and vote! i'll give the first commenter a shout out in next chapter and dedicate the chapter to them, so yeah not that anyone reads this but still ehhh why the heck not.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	4. thin air

**authors note at bottom**

 **I own nothing yadayadayada.**

Macey's POV

"I love being a bitch."

Wow. That's all I can say to describe what just happened. My bes— ex-best friend is alive. She is different and basically a bitch. She used to be innocent and now... she's just not. The way she holds herself, not like the innocent child but like the badass chick. It's freaky. The scariest part is the eyes. The once sparkling blue eyes filled with innocence, are now cold and hard, unreadable. Her mask is stone. She addressed me telling me she would make sure Preston stopped by to talk to me later. I didn't answer, I was still in shock. I watched her exchange with Bex and Zach, she seemed to already know they were together, but a good spy can hide her emotions. I wouldn't be surprised if she did know though, she seemed all knowing now. She's not our Cammie. I think we lost her, and I don't know if we'll get her back.

—i'm a little time skip hehehehehe—

It's dinner and I'm waiting, watching for cammie to walk in. For Preston to walk in. I'm not gonna lie when they walked in our dorm together, I was hurt. They seem really close, and I just hope he didn't replace me. I know I was kinda a bitch to him, but I've always loved him. I just don't want to be broken by a boy, so I acted nonchalant. I'm glad he knows about spies and already has a little training, but I wanted to be with him when that happened, but I wasn't, Cammie was. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to be with her instead.

The oak doors opened and they strolled in. Cammie in front they headed over to the far end of the senior table and sat down. Cammie seemed to tell Preston something. They conversed for a minute or two, all eyes in the hall on them. Preston then turned and walked towards us. He stopped right in front of me. His eyes were intense, so much so I was lost by the depth of emotion in them. I was still lost in them when he picked me up and kissed me. It took me 3.725 seconds to realize this fact and kiss him back. Wolf whistles erupted from Grant and Cammie. He pulled back and pulled me close. I hugged him with all my might.

"My love?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled contently.

"I need to sit with Cammie tonight, we just got debriefed and she has a very bad headache is that okay?" he questioned.

That question froze me. Jealousy boiled up inside me, no of course I wasn't ok with it, you spent the summer with her, do you really need more time to be with her, but I don't want to be that mean girlfriend that doesn't allow her boyfriend to be with his friends, and right now it seemed that him and Cammie were the best of friends. She couldn't take that away from him. She agreed and he pecked her in the lips promising to stop by her room to say goodnight, before sweeping away sitting next to Cammie.

Liz was also sitting with them by Jonas in the bench opposite Grant, Cammie and now Preston. The seemed to be having a nice conversation so I decided to stop staring and talk to Bex and Zach.

"I can't believe that she thinks she can just waltz back like there is nothing wrong" Bex announced to our little group, "She left for six months without a word and she thinks everything will be fine. She's gone bonkers if you ask me."

Zach rubbed soothing circles in her back. They looked at each other and started making out right in front of my eyes.

"Ewww. PDA rules much" I exclaimed covering my eyes.

Bex rolled her eyes and started eating. Her and Zach's relationship is purely physical. They never have had any type of an emotional connection. They don't love each other, that much is obvious. It might just be a way to get back at Cam. I know it must hurt Cam a little to see the guy she loved with her ex-bestie. I mean it hurt to see her and Preston and they aren't even dating. It must absolutely be destroying her. My eyes subconsciously drifted over to her, only to see her with her head in the table rubbing her temples. Her headache I thought. Then something that was almost guaranteed to make her headache worse, was headed her way. Tina Walters. As the school gossip, she always asked too many questions. She sure is going to be onto Cammie, till she gets the scoop on her summer. I saw their mouths moving. Tina's back was to me so I could only see Cammie's response. Which was "No" to everything. Then Tina asked something and I could see Cammie tense, just the slightest bit, before shaking her head in the negative. Tina must of kept going on that question because Grant and Preston suddenly lost it, they exploded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They yelled together. Tina looked shocked. They opened their mouths again, but Cammie got there before them.

"Enough" her voice was sharp, independent and demanding. They were about to argue, but again she beat them to it.

"I said enough" she growled. Their eyes seemed to flicker with fear before they nodded and sat back down. Tina opened her mouth.

"Just leave it Tina," Liz said, "just back off."

Cammie stood up threw her plate away, turned away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jonas called.

"Exploring" was all she said before doing what she does best, disappearing into thin air.

 **wow a whopping 969 words. that's a lot. most i've ever written. billy v. he's going to be preston. umm i'd like to give some love to one of my besties. therandomgalaxy. love that woman. ;) she's beautiful. umm comment and vote. that's pretty much it. so yeah, if it sucks sorry, i wouldn't doubt it. anyways peace out girl scouts.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	5. not okay

**authors note at bottom**

 **i own nothing i am a pitiful loser with a plot**

cammie's pov

I left the great hall. I'm not exploring. I lied to escape my friends and their worries. They have too many concerns when it comes to me. So I lied to them. Yeah I know, lying to them is possibly a bad idea. But trust me, they're used to it. I lie a lot. It's what spies do, lie. We live a lie, all the covers, all the relationships, everything, it's all a lie. We lie for a living. We get paid to lie. And if you're like me, then you're really good at it. I don't enjoy lying, but I can't deny that I have a certain talent for making people see my lies as the truth. I could lie and have Joe Solomon swear it's the truth. I even sometimes convince myself that I'm not lying. At night this happens, I'll lay in bed for hours on end telling myself that everything will be fine. I believe that it will be too. Then I drift off and hours later I wake up drenched in sweat, my friends holding my arms down restraining me from hurting myself, while I thrash around in my dreams. Did I say dreams, well I meant nightmares, I have nightmares of Catherine.

Catherine, the evil little bitch that tortured me for weeks on end. She's cruel. She taught me to kill. She taught me to be like her, and the scary thing is, I think that a part of me, way deep down, is. That part enjoys the kills, seeing people suffer, having the satisfaction of seeing their lifeless body fall to the ground, seeing my knife hitting the target dead center, the perfection of the throw, the sound of the gun, all of it. To be honest, it terrifies me. The Circle may be scary, but the thing is I really am more terrified of a single person then the whole organization. And that person is me.

I scare myself. I'm sure many others are scared of me. I've had my moments, and luckily they don't happen often, since I only have two triggers.

1\. You insult my friends, I explode.

2\. You call me Cameron, I explode.

Number one it's obvious why I explode. You stick up for your friends. That's the first rule of friendship. You have each other's backs. If you mentally or physically hurt one of my friends, I will hurt you. Badly. Unless it's in PE then that's just the rules, you debilitate your opponent, but still if it is an unnecessary injury, you're dead. Now number two. Why do I hate the name Cameron you ask, well that's the only thing Catherine calls me. If I hear that name, one of two things will happen.

1\. I explode

2\. I shut down

Sometimes I will full on yell at you, which is terrifying according to my friends, or I will just shut down. My mind wanders to my personal hell, those four weeks that changed my life. I stop functioning when this happens, I curl in on myself and I can't stop shaking and screaming. I lose my memory of these moments later in time, but the way my friends describe them, it must be horrible. I bet it was considering what I see. What I went through. Considering the memories I recall. Torture memories.

 _*Flashback_

 _Catherine walked in, yay, time to start the torture for today. *thatwassarcasm*_

 _Behind her a guard wheeled a cart filled with Catherine's favorite toys. Knives, whips, scourges, and syringes filled with different colors of liquids. She looked at her torture devices, her eyes gleaming with joy, she looked like a child on Christmas morning looking at the colorful wrapping paper, except the behind all the colors here instead of a barbie doll, simulators of pain. In one shot you would feel like you've been shot or stabbed, something like that. She turned to me then she was twirling her favorite knife in her hand. It was already sheathed in my blood._

 _"Why hello, Cammie," she greeted, "how are you feeling."_

 _"Oh, I'm doing just great" I said rolling my eyes._

 _"Well then we'll just have to fix that"she moved forward, her eyes glinting with hate._

 _She drew the knive across my stomach. Pain rocketed through my body, I kept my mask up. I realized she was carving something into my skin. I looked down. She was tracing the word ' **Traitor** ' as it joined the other lovely words on my stomach and back. She had just carved ' **Bitch** ' in there yesterday. I guess she decided she had finished with the knife, when she pulled away and waved a guard to tie me to the table laying down. Before I knew it a cloth was covering my mouth and water was a flowing stream that cut off my oxygen supply, as easy as scissors cut string. I couldn't help it I squirmed. I screamed as best I could, it came out as strangled cries. After she finished the water boarding, I was still gasping for breath when her face was inches from mine. _

_"It's time to train my little assassain"she told me. I struggled as the guards dragged me, kicking and screaming, but no they were determined to make me their puppet once again._

 _end flashback*_

I had somehow ended up in the sub levels. I stood by Joe Solomon looking out at the classrooms below.

"Hello, Joey," I drawled, "fancy seeing you here."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What don't like the name? Well as I do recall you were my godfather for 6 years before my parents made me forget" I said raising my own eyebrow. His eyes shone with pride and shock at my explanation of calling him Joey. He took me into his arms, hugging me. I tensed ready for the pain, but none came. I relaxed realizing Joe wasn't going to hurt me.

"He's gone," I cried, "they took me to his grave. They made me stand and watch as they spit on his grave."

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm here for you" He told me, soothingly. I pulled away.

"No, nothing is okay anymore" I said and with that I walked out the door.

 **okie. so that's it. i updated. :) yay! um comment please and add me as a favorite author/story please? it's fine i wouldn't want to either. so one thing i'm going to MAKE VERY CLEAR. JOE AND CAMMIE ONLY HAVE A FATHER AND DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP. THEY WILL NEVER EVER HAVE ANY SORT OF ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP. okay? cool pickle. thanks for reading. love ya guys.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	6. you’re out

**authors note at bottom**

 **ally carter has ownership of all characters i have my tiny plot and that's all.**

 **i'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Fairy095 and ALLY CARTER 4 EVER**

Cammie's POV

I walked to my dorm, it was late. The halls dark, shadows all over the place. At one point I would've been scared, of being here, alone, but now it's my paradise. Loneliness is nice every once and awhile. Don't get me wrong I love my friends, but sometimes I need to be by myself. You know? I had gotten my alone time exploring, actually doing what I said I was doing. It took awhile, my better eyes finding more and more passageways than before. I was in front of my dorm, I hesitated. I don't know why, but I thought that when I walk in there they'll be gone and side with Bex over me. I realize that it's stupid and open the door. The sight of my friends greeted me. Liz and Jonas were cuddling on his bed. Grant was wrestling with Preston. I rolled my eyes, Grant and Pres were always doing childish things. I heard Grant whine about something, only to turn around and see that Pres had him pinned to the ground. I laughed.

"It's not funny, Cammie" he complained.

"I'm afraid it is mate," Jonas said, in between laughs.

"What are you guys doing up anyways?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer. They exchanged nervous glances.

"Well," they said, " we thought that we would wait up for you."

"Guys that is super unnecessary and you know it" I scolded.

"But —"

"No buts about it," I said, "I can handle myself. okay?"

"Fine" they grumbled.

I clapped my hands together, "Excellent! Now time for lights out, Liz you should probably head back to your dorm" I said.

She nodded and left the room.

I locked the sound proof room door and got ready for bed.

I chose the empty room on the end, because it is soundproof, now no one can hear me scream.

—my name is fred and i'm a time skip—

The morning past with no incident. I got dirty glares, but I can handle that. I would always ignore them, unless it was Rebecca, then I would send the famous Morgan Glare back at her. Let's just say she stopped after seeing my glare. It is pretty terrifying. It was now PE, I had discussed with Joe and my mother that I should not participate. Why, you ask? Well it's because if I do fight, I will most likely severely injure them, if not kill them, on account for my "training" this summer. So I was sitting in the bleachers, watching my class warm up. I was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, to hide the scars. I had a gut feeling that, something was going to happen. We were just sparring today. King/Queen of the mat. You stay on the mat till someone beats you then they take your place, this continues till only one remains. We were towards the end. Preston, to everyone's surprise had beaten his girlfriend and Bex before losing to Grant. Grant just lost to Zach, making him the winner.

"But sir," Rebecca said to the coach, Cammie hasn't sparred yet, she needs to face Zach."

Ahhh so this was the bad thing that my gut told me would happen. My friends looked at me telling me in their eyes. ' _Do it_ , _just don't hurt him to badly.'_

"I'm afraid that Cammie is not participating in PE" the coach said.

"It's okay, coach," I spoke up, "I'll be okay to do it."

He looked at me hesitantly, but nodded his head saying ' _go ahead'._

I stood in front of Zach not in any specific stance, my hands hung loosely by my sides. He was standing in a low guard position, ready. The coach blew the whistle, my friends cheered for me. The fight began.

 **Okay so that's it for today. a little cliffy there at the end. heehee jk. continue on..**

 **Zach's POV.**

(bet you didn't see that coming)

Cammie and I circled each other. She looked bored, arms hanging loosely by her side. She looked beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair was longer, lucious and soft, her curves, although hidden by her hoodie and sweatpants, were just right, her mouth, the pink luscious lips that seemed to be set in the perfect frown. Her eyes, her eyes changed the most. The once innocent ocean blue, was now headed, colder, while still they had that hidden mischief deep down, they were masked, no emotion clearly showing. They were still all different shades of blue, but they were distant. Different.

I knew she wouldn't make the first move, so I lunged with a low sweeping kick, attempting to knock her feet out from under her. She dodged effortlessly. I was surprised, yeah sure she was decent at fighting before, but she was never that effortless in dodging, never that elegant. I was still distracted that I barely had time to block her high kick to my face. We switched between several fighting genres, till she ended it with a roundhouse kick to my head. I fell to the mat face down. A pressure settled on back, dead center, Cammie's foot, pinning me down.

"Three strikes, you're out" was all she said before strutting out, her crew behind her, the awestruck expressions watching her every move. This summer changed her. It changed my Chameleon. For better or for worse I don't know.

 **okay so to answer one question, all the torture scenes will be flashbacks she was tortured during the summer. thanks for reviewing, continue doing that, first person to review on this chapter I will give them a shout out in the next authors note and dedicate the chapter to them. cool? cool pickle. love y'all**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	7. hurt

**okay so there is a really important authors note at the bottom, so FREAKING READ IT OKAY. okay, cool pickle.**

 **special thanks to Butterfly and betticonfetti123**

 **i'm a pitiless loser with an awful plot.**

Cammie's POV

I walked out, I could feel the eyes of my classmates on my back. They were probably amazed. I get it, I mean if the old me saw me fight like that they would be awestruck. In short, I used to be ehh at fighting and now I'm one of the best. You might be wondering, if she's one of the best, why did it take so long for her to beat Zach? Well it's simple really, I don't want them to know just how much I changed over the summer. What I was taught during the summer. And I sure as hell don't want them to know I'm an assassin. They can know I'm a badass and I'm different, that much is obvious. They can't know about the torture. If they knew, all I would get from them is pity, and I don't need anymore pity. Especially theirs. Zach and Bex would be my friends just because they feel bad for me. Macey too. I want them back because they want to be, that they understand why I had to run away. Not that I want them back. They broke me during a time when I was already plenty broken.

 _*flashback_

 _I was being escorted to the next site of torture.There was only one guard with me this time, a newbie too. Are Catherine and Dr. Steve idiots? I mean I may be weak, but I can take a newbie on. He had his hand on one of my bound arms, guiding me towards the open jaws of Catherine. I sent my head back into his nose, causing a spurt of blood to come pouring out. He gasped in pain, but before he could call out, I snapped his neck. Yeah, I killed him, that's not the bad thing, the bad thing is, I don't care. I ran to where I knew the database was, luckily the door was unlocked, I searched up my friends, Liz and Macey were doing fine, their files were clear, I deleted them so the Circle couldn't find them anymore. I looked up Bex next, blah blah, british, blah blah, dating Zachary Goode, blah bla— wait what?!? She is dating Zach. That hurt more than any torture could. I left and they got together. A tear fell down my face, I don't know how long I stood there staring blankly at the screen, but it must of been a while cause someone kicked the door in. I turned around to fight, but it was Grant, he was screaming at me, but I couldn't hear him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out, dragging me behind him. It took only seconds for my legs to catch on and started moving, soon I was sprinting. It was loud, the sound was pounding in my ears, I could barely here myself think._

 _"Grant, why are you here?" I yelled._

 _"We're double agents, not to mention that we're saving your ass" he said._

 _I rolled my eyes, before screaming back, "We? Who else is here?"_

 _"Jonas" he yelled._

 _We made it to a black van, we hopped in._

 _"Hello, Cammie" a polite voice said, Jonas._

 _"Hey, Jonas," I greeted._

 _Grant stepped on the gas and we zoomed out._

 _"Why did you hesitate?" Grant asked me, "why weren't you running? You were just staring at the screen."_

 _The memories hit me, Bex and Zach, the file that said they were together. Tears started running down my face._

 _"Bex and Z-z-zach, th-they're together" I stuttered._

 _Grant looked stunned, then the hurt took over his face. He looked so sad. He stopped the car._

 _"What are you doing, we need to hurry" I exclaimed._

 _He leaned over and hugged me._

 _"We don't need those assholes" he told me. He broke the hug and started driving again._

 _I realized he was right, I don't need them, not now, right now I need to be better than a spy. I need to be an assassin._

 _"We need to make a stop" I announced._

 _"Where?" Jonas asked._

 _"We, my friends," I said, smirking, "are short a member."_

 _"What do you mean?" they asked._

 _"Grant the muscle, Jonas the brain, me the leader and chameleon," I said, "we need connections."_

 _"Let me guess," Jonas said, "you know the perfect person?"_

 _"I do indeed," I said, "boys, we're going to find the one and only, Preston Winters."_

 _They nodded and we sped off. Rome, here we come._

 _Flashback over*_

A muscle in my jaw twitched at the memory.

A hand reached out to grab my shoulder from behind. I grabbed the hand and flipped them over my shoulder. I was on them in a flash, on of my hands on theirs, the other at their throat. I looked down and my eyes were met with the terrified blue eyes of Liz. I got up quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Lizzie," I exclaimed, frantically checking for injuries, that I might have caused.

"Cammie, I'm fine" she croaked, "I caught you distracted, I should've waited."

"I'm sorry," I felt ashamed. I hurt someone else, that matters to me. Is that all I can do, hurt people?

"I'm sorry," I said one last time, before turning and running. I ran down the hallway, ignoring the looks of my fellow classmates. Tears were in my eyes. I heard someone running after me. I was distracted and ran into someone. I looked up, it was Macey. She saw me and gasped. I ran around her, looking behind me to see that it was Preston sprinting after me. I kept running till I reached our dorm. I ran in and locked the door. I slid down in the corner sobbing. Someone opened the door. Shit, I forgot my roommates had keys. I got up and started pacing.

A soft voice asked, "Are you okay, Cammie?"

My head whipped around to see Macey standing in the doorway.

"No," I said, returning to pacing.

"That's it i'm coming in" Preston said from the hall.

He went past Macey and hugged me. I started sobbing again, collapsing into his arms.

"I can't do anything right," I cried, "I always hurt someone in the process."

His arms were comforting around me, his presence was like one of a big brother, always there to protect me. I pushed him away.

"I need to talk to your girlfriend," I said, "now shoo."

He turned and walked out, his face suspicious.

I turned towards her.

"I'm not sorry" I said.

 **okay. READ THIS NOW. okay review with who you want cammie to end up with. zach? an OC? no one? let me know. ANOTHER THING.PRESTON AND CAMMIE ARE LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER. NOTHING MORE. also should i post my other stories on here. they're on wattpad should i put them on here? yes? no? hell no we hate you? let me know. okay? chill pickle my dudes. i love y'all.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	8. tears

**authors note at bottom. please read, contains an important announcement. *winkwink* ;)**

 **i only have my tiny plot. ally carter owns the characters.**

 _Previously on the difference..._

 _"I'm not sorry" I said._

 _ **Cammies POV**_

"Really?" Macey asked raising her eyebrow, "You're not sorry for leaving? You're not sorry for ditching all of us?"

"No."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"I got answers."

"Is that all that matters to you?" she cried out, "did you even stop and think about us once. Did you ever think of the damage you caused when you left? Or would you too obsessed with getting your answers?"

"You have no idea what happened during the summer. You don't know. And for the record, I kept tabs on you guys the entire time. I made sure you were safe. I thought about you constantly. Every fucking day. I thought about you guys. Y'all were my rock when—"I cut off. I almost let it slip out that I was tortured. Shit. I started to drift off into memories that were forever etched in my mind. I was still lost when a pair of snapping fingers brought me out of it.

"Cammie?" Macey asked, her voice concerned, "when what?"

"Nothing."

I started to walk away, but a hand grabbed my wrist, turning me back around.

" No you don't," Macey said, "when what?" Her voice was dangerous and controlled.

"Nothing."

"Cammie, it obviously isn't nothing. You can tell me, I'll understand."

I laughed, the sound coming out bitter.

"No one ever understands, no one."

I took my arm out of her grip and left.

Rumors were rapidly spreading about why I was crying yesterday. They were all stupid.

 _"I heard, that it's because of Zach and Bex."_

 _"I heard that she is secretly an undercover agent, that has overly active tear ducts"_

Okay first of all those don't make any sense. And really? That's what you come up with? Be a little more creative, people. Goodness sakes alive. Or maybe you could just not spread rumors at all? No? Well, that's too bad.

We were sitting on the grass. Liz and Jonas were reading books and holding hands. *Cue the mental awww*. Grant was eating, of course. Preston and were just chatting, while studying. The sun was bright. The golden rays clinging to our skin, like honey. It was amazing. Then of course the iniverse has to rip away a beautiful piece of bliss from me once again.

A shadow passed over us, effectively blocking the sun. I looked up, it was Bex.

"I heard you were crying," Bex said, crossing her arms, "was poor little Cammie sad" she taunted.

"Hm," I hummed, "I do think being sad is why most people cry. So, wow great observation, Rebecca."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not an idiot, bitch" she said. Macey and Zach has now shown up behind her, watching it unfold.

I stood up feigning hurt.

"Me, a bitch? Never."

My friends were standing behind me, watching me carefully. They were ready to hold me back if things went to far. It would be bad to kill an ex-best friend right?

"Yes you are," Bex said, "that's all you've ever been, a needy little bitch, that gets all the attention."

That hurt. I hid it though keeping all emotion off my face.

"I guess a relaxing summer will do that for people," she continued, "tell me did you have fun this summer? Did you stop to think about us once? No. You left us. You're just a selfish bitch. I hate you Cameron."

There it was. That key word that can just make a person explode. Like how it only takes one match to set off a bomb. And she said mine. _Cameron_. I hate that word. My name. It's the only thing Catherine called me. We'll just leave it at the fact that it surfaces some terrible memories. My crew knows this and quickly they grab my arms holding me back. I struggled against them trying to get to her.

"You have no fucking idea what happened over the summer. You don't know. You weren't there. You didn't get fucking captured and tortured for four weeks by the person you thought you loved's mother. To be trained by then to become a emotionless killer. You don't have the knowledge of being able to snap someone's neck, or hit bullseye every time. To have them take you to where they buried your dad after torturing him and then being promised the same fate. You don't know what it's like to escape and try to see if your friends are okay, and delete their files from the COC's database, only to find out that your boyfriend and best friend are canoodling each other while you were gone. to be saved by the only people you trust now and then have to spend the rest of your time trying to find answers while hiding. You don't know what it's like to be wanted by a terrorist organization. You. Don't. Understand. You. Don't. Know. Me. Not anymore. I get that I ran away. But trust me I sure as hell didn't have a relaxing vacation."

The tears were streaming down my face. I kept my mask up, the tears were the only sign of my anger and sadness. I shook off my friends grips and stalked away. I need to get my emotions out through violence, and the only way to do that here was target practice.

 **okay y'all that's it. so time for the big announcement...**

 **I have decided to make it a ...**

 **Zammie story!**

 **yay!**

 **but to those who wanted for cammie to get pregnant. i feel really awkward reading about characters having babies, so i don't think i could write it well, but i might make her pregnant at the very end. maybe. cool? cool. also check out my other story. it's a preston and cammie story so if you aren't into that then don't but if you'll give it a chance ily forever!**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	9. to remind you of my love

**authors note at bottom**

 **i own nothing. ally carter owns them *faintlygesturestoallthecharacters***

 **enjoy...**

cammies pov

I was in the woods, knives in hand. I had set up the targets in a circle around me. I took a deep breath and tied the black cloth in my head over my eyes. It blinded me. Took away my sight, challenging me. I liked challenges. I took a knife and launched it, I repeated this till all my knives were gone. I removed my blindfold. My expert eyes scanned over the targets, seeing each knife directly on bullseye.

I sighed. This might seem cool to you, being perfect, but to me being perfect at this sucks. I never wanted to learn this. I was forced to. I was forced to become a killer, and the sad thing was sometimes instincts kicked in and I was exactly like what they planned. A puppet, an emotionless killer. Someone who doesn't care, that doesn't let the emotion cloud their judgement. Someone that is dangerous, even when they are unarmed. Someone that could snap your neck in the blink of an eye. An assassin.

That's what I am, an assassin. I'm trained. I'm perfect. I'm a killer. I'm deadly. I'm dead on the inside. No love, no nothing. I'm empty. There's no positive way to say it. No glass half full. No. I'm empty.

I had practiced for a good hour before packing up the targets and slipping a knife up my sleeve and in my boot. I turned to leave when I heard a rustle. I didn't tense, acting like I didn't hear anything, then my hand flick out lightning quick and my knife landed on a tree trunk a centimeter away from Catherine Goode's head.

"Ah," she cooed, "I see you haven't lost your touch, Cameron."

I stayed silent.

"You were always the best at the knife," she continued, "although you did excell at everything. You truly are a good little assassin."

That hit me hard.

"What do you want, Catherine?" I said, my face stoic, collected, emotionless.

"Why, Cameron," she said, "you of course. We miss you. I miss playing with my little puppet."

Those words sent a shiver down my spine.

"You can't have me."

"Well, dear, we'll just have to see about that."

I scoffed.

"I won't take you now. No, I much rather wait till the paranoia take you over. You won't put up much of a fight then. You won't take as many of my people down with you, less casualties that way. I will come back though, just you wait. If you somehow are still your perfect self then I might just have to take on of your little buddies. Preston, was it? Or Ms. Sutton?"

"Stay away from them," I growled.

"Hmm," she hummed, "we'll have to wait and see. See you soon Cameron. Here's a reminder of my love."

She let a piece of perfectly white paper drift to the forest floor. She turned and left heading out of sight.

I picked up the note.

 _Cameron,_

 _I will gladly kill all your friends and family._

 _Come willingly, when the time comes, and they will be spared._

 _In reminder of my love,_

 _Catherine Goode._

It took all my will not to turn and sprint away from the school. I don't want them hurt. My friends. Anyone. Bex. Zach. All of them. But I knew that running away would hurt them more, so I turned and set of at a sprint to the school.

To avoid the stares of the students, I snuck in through a passageway. I was in the tunnel that led directly to my room, standing in front of the entrance, when I heard the voices.

"Where the hell is she?" Preston said. I could imagine him pacing the room, his hands running through his hair.

"I'm sure she'll come back." That was Macey. Her voice was thick, she had been crying.

A sob sounded.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that she was tortured. I'm such an awful person." Macey again she was crying.

I knew that when I walked in there that I would forgive her. She understood, she was my best friend and I couldn't stay away from her. I missed her. I slid the door open silently. Joe and my mom were in there whispering, they all looked deep in thought, probably ready to try and find me. I threw the note at the far wall, followed by a knife. It landed perfectly in the center of the wall, effectively pinning the note to the wall.

"We have a problem," I said stepping fully into the light, everyone's eyes snapping up to my eyes that were cold, hard and ready for revenge.

 **wow.**

 **okay.**

 **i'd just like to say sorry. and please don't kill me for not updating.**

 **school has been a pain in my ass. take my advice never ever join high school band. the band directors live to torture you.**

 **so this was mostly a filler. a little drama. and AHHH catherine was there. *gulpsinfear***

 **what will happen?**

 **i swear i'll try to add some bonding and cammie in the next chapter. it will be slow cammie process. and o have to say this... y'all teen pregnancy is not romantic. it's awful. i'm not saying that it doesn't happen, but i'm not gonna write it so... sorry? but like i'm uncomfortable with characters having kids in the story anyways and being pregnant will not help cammies badass image. cool? cool.**

 **please comment and all that other stuff.**

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	10. the piece of white paper

**authors note at bottom**

 **disclaimer:**

 **me: zach has something to say...**

 ***cricketsound***

 **me: ahem *coughcough***

 **zach: oh shoot was i supposed to say something.**

 **cammie: *slaps zach in the back of his head***

 **zach: ow babe. fine fine. what do i say again?**

 **me: aren't you supposed to remember you are an assassin spy.**

 **zach: oh wait! now i remember.**

 **cammie: dumbass**

 **zach: thezqueen owns none of us, ally carter does. we're too cool for her.**

 **me: *scowls* what he said.**

 **enjoy...**

 _previously on the difference..._

" _We have a problem," I said stepping fully into the light. Everyone's eyes snapping up to my eyes that were cold, hard and ready for revenge._

I was engulfed in a group hug in a split second.

"Cammie we were so worried," my mom said.

"I'm okay."

I shooed them off of me and saw Macey standing off to the side, her head down. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I heard what you said," I whispered to her, "You couldn't have known, I'm a very good liar."

She sobbed into my shoulder hugging me tighter.

"I forgive you," I told her, "I can't stay mad at my best friend, can I?"

She pulled back smiling.

"No, you can't."

Her eyes glistened from crying as she whispered, "I missed you, Cam."

"I missed you too, Mace."

"AWWWWWWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot, Grant."

My eyes caught some movement and I turned to see Joey taking the note off the wall. He seemed to scan through it before cursing under his breath.

"Cammie's right, we have a problem."

We discussed strategy for hours. I suggested that I disappear for a while, but I got some glares so I decided to shut up for once. We finally decided to allow me and the guys to carry weapons at all times and make an announcement that nobody should be anywhere alone. So basically, the good old buddy system.

I had grabbed some knives and a gun, before slipping out of the room. I wandered around aimlessly before ending up in front of the library. I slinked across the brick walls towards the entrance.

A single light shined behind the glass doors, some of it spilling into the hallway. I could see through the doors the outline of two shapes, their voices drifted to my ears as I tiptoed closer.

"How could I be so stupid, Zach?"

"Bex, you aren't stupid."

"I am though," Bex continued, "I was being so selfish, that I didn't see it."

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have seen it."

"You can't blame yourself," Zach sighed.

"I can't keep pretending, Zach. I can't keep doing this when it's fake."

"Me neither."

"I think--"

A strangled sound echoed through the library to my ears. I cursed and burst into the room.

No one was there, both of them gone, and in their place was a single crisp piece of white paper.

I hesitated as I picked up the note. In the familiar script laid a message from Catherine.

 _My puppet,_

 _I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I lied._

 _I couldn't help but take this opportunity and snatch little Miss Rebecca and my dear Zachary._

 _I hope this will encourage you to hand yourself over._

 _I know you still deeply care for these two._

 _Midnight, tonight. Follow the pigeons, Cameron._

 _If not then I'll just have to test some new toys on your beloved friends._

 _In reminder of my love,_

 _Catherine_

I dropped to the floor my mind racing. I can't believe she would take them. Memories flashed before my eyes.

"Well, you don't look hideous."

"Ditto."

"Cammie, get your bloody butt out of bed."

"Five more minutes, Bex."

"You aren't supposed to be here, Gallagher Girl."

"Hi again, Gallagher Girl

"Hi, Blackthorne Boy."

"Oooh," Bex said throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I want one."

"They're not puppies."

"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered softly, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Bex smiled and tossed her hair in a move that they don't teach in PE.

Zach dipped me in the middle of the foyer and pressed his lips to mine.

I thought back, I still loved both of them, deep down inside a part of me surfaced that cared for them deeply. They were in danger because of me. They might be tortured because of me.

And for the first time in months, I did something I swore never to do again.

I cried.

 **okay so kind of a short chapter but i have an announcement**

 ***trumpetsounds***

 **i'm only doing 4 more chapters one being an epilogue.**

 ***funeralmarchstartstoplay***

 **i know i know i'm sorry.**

 **but i really want to start another zammie story. so... yeah**

 **a description for that will be in the next chapter. so yeah.**

 ***warning***

 **in the next chapter or two you will need tissues.**

 **also to answer a question.**

 **i play the oboe. woo.**

 **and are you ready for this true nerd name.**

 **my oboes name is...**

 **obi one kanoboe.**

 **i know awesome right?**

 **anyways hope you liked it.**

 **thanks. ily guys**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	11. it all burned down

**new chapter!**

 ***disclaimer:**

 **headmistress morgan: attention, attention. i have a special announcement.**

 **~gallagher girls whisper and gossip about what it could be~**

 **grant runs up the stage and jumps in front of mrs. morgan**

 **grant: OOH I KNOW I KNOW!!! thezqueen owns none of you guys, she just manipulated you and your lives to her plot.**

 **outraged whispers fill the room.**

 **me: grant! idiot! i don't manipulate you. okay maybe a little. like zach and bex were together and cammie is captured but listen here. i'm just writing a simple little story. okay?**

 **zach and bex looked disgusted before making sure cammie was still there. zach kisses cammie.**

 **cammie: zach stop it dumbass. i was listening.**

 **headmistress morgan: thank you ms. thezqueen, you may leave now, but first would you like some tea?**

 **me: ~runs before she makes me forget~**

 _previously on the difference_

 _And for the first time in months, I did something I swore never to do again._

 _I cried._

My friends had found me like that, sobbing on the library floor. I don't know how long I sat there, all I remember is the sound of the cries ripping from my throat. I had hurt so many people. It was my fault they were captured, I destroy everything, I destroy everyone.

They had all read the note and begged me not to go, they said it was too dangerous. No one understood that I couldn't wait idly by, doing nothing. I had to save them, I had to do something.

They argued and argued. Preston on my side, Mom on the other. Preston knew that they couldn't stop me, that if I'm going they might as well send back up and know where I'm at. As they continued to yell, my mind wandered. What were Zach and Bex talking about? I can't help, but recall the last moments of their conversation.

 _"I can't keep pretending, Zach. I can't keep doing this when it's fake."_

 _"Me neither."_

 _"I think--"_

What was fake? A million possibilities came to mind, but none of them seemed quite right.

My mind was processing when I noticed the yelling had ceased. They stood docile now, no one speaking, then I heard it.

 _"Above the plains up on the hill, there stood a castle bold_

 _A gleaming palace made of white, a pillar to behold_

 _The horsemen lived in service to the castle and the crown_

 _But the knights rose up and killed the kings_

 _And it all burned down."_

My eyes widened. It was the song. The one that brainwashed me, turned me into an emotionless killer over the summer. I didn't know what to do as it rang through my ears, so I did what I do best.

I ran.

I ran to the pigeons, to the source of the song. I saw Catherine there, a small pink umbrella lifted above her head. Her lips moved as she softly sang the song. She looked so innocent at that moment, so pure. Then her eyes met mine and I knew that she could never be either of those things. Her eyes gleamed with joy and malice, the green shockingly familiar. She was happy her little puppet was back.

"Grab her."

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around mine and a cloth put over my mouth. I tried not to breathe but the scent of the rag soon put me in a deep slumber.

I woke up and felt the familiar restrains of a torture table. As my eyes adjusted I saw the bright white room that I had grown accustomed to. There were differences in this room though. Around the room lay a series of cells. All of them lay empty. My hope rose as I realized that must mean that they let Zach and Bex go, but a big part of me is nagging at me saying that not everything is always what it seems.

I heard footsteps approach the door and I put my mask up. As the door opened Catherine and her goons were revealed, one of them pushing a cart. I knew that cart. I saw it every day for four weeks, it was Catherine's cart of 'toys'.

"Cameron, how nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," I gritted out.

She didn't slap me, no, not this time. It weirded me out, usually I would get some sort of punch or slap for an insult. She just smiled and continued to speak.

"Dear, Cammie," She explained, "We can't start the torture just yet. Our audience hasn't arrived yet."

My eyes widened in horror. She was going to make them watch me be tortured.

"No. Don't," I begged, "don't make them watch. Leave them alone. I'll do anything. Please."

"I'm sorry, puppet," Catherine cackled, "I'm afraid that can't be arranged. You need to crack and tell me the list, so I can brainwash you into our little emotionless assassin. So they have to watch."

I started to struggle against my bindings, I wanted so badly just to punch her in the face, cause her any sort of pain.

"Cammie, soon you'll realize that we aren't so different after all. We're the same, you and I. You can't escape that, it's how you will be programed."

Yes, they did have a lot in common. They stuck in the shadows and passageways. Yet, Cammie knew that they would never be the same. She opened her mouth to tell Catherine "No" but before she could, Catherine whispered into an earpiece.

"Bring them in."

And in walked my family and friends.

Mom, Joe, Preston, Macey, Zach, Bex, Jonas, Grant, and Liz.

All of them here.

Here to see my torture.

To see a repeat of my summer.

 **chapter eleven. woo!**

 **barely 800 words. so sorry if it's a little short.**

 **three more chapters!**

 **after i'm done i'll post my new zammie story! here's the description...**

what if cammie didn't start as a spy, but a thief? what if joe solomon took her to gallagher to be a student?

will cammies past be revealed?

what secrets will be found out?

will the gang be united, or divided by hate?

will cammie fall for zach?

"we have a new student, cameron morgan."

"did i forget to mention that part of being a thief includes picking locks?"

"get off of me, asshole."

"hmm, i don't know gallagher girl, i'm quite comfortable."

"fuck you, zach."

"why did you bring me here?"

"you're one of the best."

"and?"

"we accept only the best."

 **so that's that. press that review button! you know you want to!**

 **ily guys.**

 **thanks for all the support on this story.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	12. allow me to add some suffering

**authors note at bottom**

 ***disclaimer* ~ i'm not feeling very creative, soooo... basically i own nothing**

 _"Bring them in."_

They led them in one by one. Preston came first, followed by Bex, then Macey, then Liz, Jonas, Grant, Mom, Joe, and lastly Zach. They looked horrible, all beaten up and bloodied, their faces bruised and downcast. Their eyes widened as they took in the room and my situation. They started to struggle, trying to escape. The guards didn't bat an eye as they forced them into one of the cells, locking the door behind them.

"Now we can start, Cameron," Catherine announced.

She ran her fingertips along the rows and rows of torture devices, before picking up a jagged-edged knife.

I watched as she stalked towards me, her hand making lazy circles with the knife. The only sign of her anticipation was the slight twitch of her left hand hanging by her side.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," she told me before she drew the first line across my midsection.

Hot, white pain seared through me as she continued to drag the jagged knife, drawing lines into my skin.

When she stepped away she made sure to let everyone see the new collection of bleeding lines, that will eventually be few of many scars.

I heard sobs and pleads coming from the cell as they viewed the masterpiece of torture.

It hurt to hear them like this. Crying over me.

What made it worse was that Zach was desperately trying to escape, tears rolling down his cheeks as he screamed for it to stop.

Bex sat crying as she saw me.

"I'm so sorry, Cam," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

I felt the simple truth in those words. She was sorry.

I felt the table start to lay back as the guards brought in another cart, this one with only two things, a jug of water and a cloth.

 _Shit_

I struggled as she placed the cloth over my mouth and signaled the guards to hold it there. She lifted the jug, but before tipping it, she smiled at me.

"Want to tell me those names, puppet," she asked, "then I won't have to do this."

With the cloth over my mouth, I shook my head. I refused to give in. Catherine will never make me break, I won't let her.

"That's too bad, Cameron, you leave me no choice."

She smiled as she tipped the jug and the water spilled out.

It seemed slow until the first drop hit the cloth, it seemed to speed up then as the first wave hit me.

The water cut off my air supply, as I struggled to breathe. I couldn't help but squirm, I didn't scream, I couldn't scream, I didn't have the air. Finally, the water flow ceased and I could breathe again. I coughed and spluttered as Catherine merely watched.

They were all begging Catherine to stop.

Their voices echoed in my head, their pleads for it to stop. It couldn't stop, no, if they were to stay safe, then I had to do this I had to wait.

I knew that he would be on his way, and would save all of our asses soon enough, I just had to hold on until then.

I felt the table lift once again as it returned to its upright position.

I glared at Catherine as she smirked.

I gathered up all that I could and spit in her face. She wiped it off her cheek and glared at me, disgust clear in her eyes.

"Why you little bitch," she screeched.

She stalked over to the furnace in the corner and pulled something from within it. My eyes widened as I realized what she was going to do, she was going to brand me. I don't know as what, but the glint in her eyes told me it would be bad.

She lifted the hot iron and let it hover above my skin. I could feel the heat radiating off the iron as she let the suspense hang in the air.

The sobs were louder now, echoing around the room.

"No. No, Catherine, don't. Please leave her alone. Please," Zach begged, as he cried.

"Sorry, Zachy-poo, I'm afraid that I've waited too long already," she told him before pressing the iron down on my hip.

This, this was pain. I wanted to scream, but that shows weakness, and I can't give her the satisfaction, I won't.

I struggled to hold my bored facial expression the entire time. When she pulled the iron away and I looked down to see two initials, _C.G_., it was Catherine's initials. They were barely visible, since she pulled away so soon, but still, she marked me.

I saw red as the doors banged open and agents rushed in. I saw a tall man around the age of 40 standing in the doorway of the room, with dark hair and a caramel complexion, he pointed his gun straight at Catherine, as the agents rounded up the henchmen and released me and the others.

He came, I knew he would.

When I called him telling him of the ongoing crisis, I knew he had to come. His family was in danger, and you do anything for family.

I walked to his side and held my hand out. He placed a gun in my hand.

"Dad?" It was Bex who spoke, " what are you doing here?"

"Darling," Abe said, "I'll explain later, but basically I'm here saving all your arses."

We surrounded Catherine now. Me, Abe, and the agents. all of the rest of them stood behind us as Catherine pulled her own gun.

"Catherine, don't do this," I told her, "give up."

"Cammie, you think that you can escape me?" she asked, "well, you can't, you are me. Like I said we are the same, you and I, even if I'm gone you'll still have to deal with yourself. There's no difference between us."

"No," I responded, voice firm, "You see, Catherine, we aren't the same. I know when I'm going to lose. I care about those I love, and if I can save them while losing, then you can bet I will. I am willing to lose. I have the capacity to put others above, myself and my pride. That's _the difference_ between you and me. You're just a selfish terrorist that doesn't know when to quit. Now, put the gun down and come peacefully, or I will blow your brains out."

"If I'm dying, then I'm gonna make you suffer, Cameron. As you said, you care. So allow me to add some suffering." Catherine turned her gun ever so slightly towards Bex and pulled the trigger.

 **third person pov**

Cammie lept toward her friend as the bullet caused a spray of blood on Bex's chest.

Cammie collapsed to the floor with Bex, a cry of pain and suffering fell, unwillingly from her lips.

The room erupted into chaos as Mr. Baxter sent a bullet into Catherine's ribs, not killing her but wounding her enough to render her immobile.

As paramedics led the young teen out, frantically performing life-saving measure, on a stretcher as the took her off to the Gallagher hospital ward.

More tears were shed as the beloved friend, daughter, and partner was led away, a bullet lodged in her chest.

 **okay y'all.**

 **first,**

 **two more chapters. holy hell. are you nervous??**

 **excited?? tell me.**

 **second,**

 **y'all i'm sorry for not updating.**

 **but school is literally the devils incarnate. fucking band and everything else is like muddling my brain and i had writers block :(**

 **third,**

 **damn y'all are amazing. i just want to say that i love you guys and i might have an important announcement next chapter heehee**

 **fourth,**

 **the meaning of the title was revealed.**

 **bum bum BUM!!**

 **if you didn't see that it's in italics.**

 **lol ily guys**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	13. what are the odds of that?

**i own nothing**

 **a/n at bottom (** **important announcement included)**

previously on the difference…

 _More tears were shed as the beloved friend, daughter, and partner was led away, a bullet lodged in her chest_.

 **third person pov**

Zach was upset, to say the least, he stood pacing in front of her hospital bed. He glared at the sleeping body that lay recuperating under the crisp white sheets, angry that he couldn't protect her. He had failed.

"I love you," he whispered.

He dropped to his knees.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Zach's voice cracked at the end as fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

The doctors had said that they were lucky, that it could've hit her heart, but instead was lodged between her ribs. They told them that she would be under a coma for hours, maybe days before waking up.

It had been a week.

They had each spent minutes at her bedside, holding her hand and telling her about their day. How they won a sparring match or how they set off an explosion in the lab. Somedays they didn't even speak, they watched as her chest rose steadily, or just cried. Some were mad. Some yelled their frustrations at her.

"You had to do this. You had to get f shot. You had to leave me like this, crying at your bedside. God, why can't I hate you? I missed you so much. So f much."

Silence

"You're my sister, come back. I need you, we all do."

Silence.

"God dammit wake up."

She banged her hand down on the table, cards and small stuffed animals fell to the floor.

"Please," her voice was weak now, it's anger and power gone, "please wake up."

"Yell at me, throw a knife at my head, anything, just wake up."

The girl's pleading voice was once again met with silence.

"I miss you," she started to cry.

Silence.

"God dammit, Cam, wake up."

Bex was once again met with silence.

The Baxter girl walked to the door, wiping her tears.

"I never thought I would see the day that Bex Baxter would cry," a croaky voice announced.

Bex whipped around and stared at the blonde girl in the bed.

"Cam."

"Hi, Bex."

Bex ran to the bed and hugged her friend tightly, tears falling onto the hospital bed.

"Bex--just got shot--can't breathe."

"I'm so sorry. I just did it to make you mad. Zach and I -- he is like -- he's my brother."

"Bex!"

Bex pulled away from her red-faced friend and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry?"

Cammie grabbed her friend's shoulders and smiled at her.

"It's okay, Bex."

"About Zach, He loves you, not me…"

"Bex, I know," Cammie smiled, "Just because I couldn't wake up doesn't mean I couldn't hear you guys."

"I'm sorry."

"And I forgive you."

Zach sat in his room.

Why wouldn't Cammie wake up?

Bex had visited her this morning and still nothing. Bex had come to tell him that there was no change. He was worried, to say the least. The girl he loved was lying in a hospital bed, with a bullet hole in her chest.

Zach stood abruptly and walked out of the room. He was just so angry.

He practically ran to the empty PE barn and dressed in short and runners.

He stood in front of a punching bag staring for a moment, before throwing the first punch.

 **Zach's POV**

My fist collided with the red bag, as my anger rose, my punches were harder, faster.

Catherine.

 _Punch_.

Torture.

 _Punch_.

Blood.

 _Punch_.

Branded.

 _Punch. Punch_.

The Circle.

 _Punch. Punch._

Cammie shot.

 _Punch. Punch._

Cammie hates me.

 _Punch. Punch. Punch._

 _Punch. Punch. Punch._

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?"

I whipped around and saw the one and only Cameron Morgan leaning against the wall.

"Cam?"

 _Dammit my voice came out breathless._

She smiled at me.

"Hey, Zach," she said, "wanna spar?"

I frowned.

"You were just shot," I replied, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'm perfectly fine," She rolled her eyes, "I've been shot before and didn't get the luxury of a hospital."

My frown deepened.

"Yeah, because that makes me feel so much better, Cam."

She stepped forward, smiled at me and before I could blink her fist came lighting fast towards my face. I caught it and leaned my face away.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She didn't answer just kicked her leg into my gut. I grunted and released her fist. We stalked each other, throwing a punch every so often. We switched between ancient styles and modern ones, each of us getting a few hits. Eventually, she got me pinned.

She was straddling me, our labored breaths mixing with one another as we stared at each other.

"Cam," I spoke first, "I don't love Bex. We just needed someone to fill the hole you left. We used each other. We messed with you, and I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you and I failed. I didn't protect your feelings and I couldn't keep you safe from The Circle. I'm so sorry, Cammie. I missed you and if you can't forgive me, then--"

"I forgive you, Zach. I heard everything you said and it isn't your fault."

I looked up into her blue eyes, as she stood up and held out her hand. I took a hold of it and stood with her.

She intertwined our hands and we stood there looking up at the stars.

"I love you too, Zach."

I smirked, "Knew you did."

She hit my shoulder and took off running towards the dorms.

I smirked and ran after her, my Cammie.

Cammie pulled my hand leading me somewhere.

"Cam, let me take this ridiculous blindfold off," I whined.

Silence.

"Where are you taking me, you crazy woman?"

No response.

We stopped and she turned me towards something.

I reached to take my blindfold off and she slapped my hand away.

"Jesus, woman, that hurt."

Silence.

"Cam?"

A soft pair of lips were suddenly on mine. Heat shot through my body as she kissed me. My arms went around her waist and tried to pull her closer. She escaped and whispered in my ear,

"Count to ten and take off the blindfold. I love you, Zach."

I furrowed my eyebrows and did as she was told.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _6_

 _7_

 _8_

 _9_

 _10_

I slipped the blindfold off and there stood the entire gang, but no Cammie.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She had to leave, Zach."

"Why?" my voice cracked.

"She's the Chameleon," Joe said, "She's the best. They needed her for a Top Secret mission, she'll be gone for at least a year. She didn't want to tell you, she didn't want to leave you or any of us. She had to."

"What if I never see her again? What if that was goodbye?"

"She said you would say that, and told us to give you this," Preston handed me a folded slip of paper.

 _What are the odds of that, Blackthorne Boy?_

 _Love,_

 _The Chameleon._

I looked at the now open door, smiled, slipped the note into the pocket of my jacket and turned away. I walked through the halls and stopped in front of a painting. It was of Cammie in honor of her taking down the COC. I looked up into the unmoving eyes and smiled.

 _You can run, Gallagher Girl, but you can't hide forever. If you don't come back I will find you. I promise this won't be goodbye_.

 **okay it's over guys.**

 **but here's the important announcement...**

 **drumroll please!**

 ***drum rolls***

 **I'M DOING A SEQUEL!**

 **i decided i couldn't give this story up just yet. so be on the lookout for it.**

 **should be up in about a month, maybe less.**

 **thanks for all the support on this story.**

 **ily guys**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


End file.
